zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Konjikinogashbell
As most of you know, Konjiki no Gash Bell! was created by Makoto Raiku. As the author, it belongs to him. It is his work. Despite the fact that name of the series is Konjiki no Gash Bell!, this site is still orientated in a manner as if the english anime was the original. This site needs to be Konjikinogashbell.wikia instead of zatchbell.wikia. The reason is simple, if you support Konjiki no Gash Bell!, you support its creator, Makoto Raiku. If you support Makoto Raiku, why are you calling his work something other than he intended? It's not Zatch, it's Gash. It's not Kiyo, it's Kiyomaro. I demand that the information on this site be altered so that the information from the original Japanese anime/manga is made more prevalent than that of the Englinsh anime/manga. Wikia Hey. Thanks for joining the Wiki. We hope to see you around more often. Anyways, to answer you question about the above is simple. This is an american website hosten in America. Thus this is the native language and the native language of the Wiki. People in Japan do not go to ZatchBell.Wikia.Com they most likely go to something like konjikinogashbell.co.jp or something of that latter. If we were in Japan and making this Wikia in Japan than yes your argument would hold. But as you can see it is hosted and created in America. Also if you notice there a lot of articles that are named after the original names. Thank you :D Hope to keep seeing you around! Response: I don't care. Good wikis for animes are orientated towards their Japanese versions. Examples include Narutopedia, Bleach Wikia, and Shaman King Wikia. Even if it is created in America, we have no excuse to justify the crappy butchering of Makoto Raiku's original work. Your argument sucks. Fix the wikia. 23:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, your article is looking great! Instead of fixing it and upsetting you, I thought I'd message you. Remember that Wikias are public so any one and every one can see it. Make sure you are making your articles clean and simple to read. Try making a simple template for each stem or suffix. It will go a long ways. If you need any help message me. Good job! By a template, do you mean a table? Konjikinogashbell 05:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can use a table. That's what most of my templates are made out of. Remember the Wiki colors are mostly gray and gold. That's a really simple one you can build off of. } those three brackets tell Wikia its a variable. Thanks. P.S. Also stop renaming articles. I don't want to keep changing them it is a waste of my time and your time. And it will result in some measure I don't want to take. Think of it like this. If you're in france reading Romeo and Juliet would you write a report on Rome and Juliet or Roméo et Juliette? Although I do admire your determination and wish you'd use that determination on adding content to the Wiki. There are a ton of areas that could use help. Thank you! I will continue to rename articles because it is my duty to due so. I will support Konjiki no Gash Bell!, not the garbage "Zatch Bell!" created by Viz. I will support the original. I will not be the one who caves into the names of the articles. I will change them so they show the correct, original, name. Besides your Romeo and Juliet analogy doesn't work because those are the same names in different languages. "Gash" and "Zatch" are completely different. Now, I am going to rename those articles. Please do not get in my ever again. Konjikinogashbell 01:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) WTF Excuse my language, but who the fuck is continuing the English Dub on Youtube. The English Dub of Konjiki no Gash Bell is shit compared to the original. The fact that anyone finds it worth continuing, to me, is downright insulting. By the way, LTearth, you don't need to get all up in my grill on this one. I'm just voicing my opinion. Not trying to change anything. Konjikinogashbell 04:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome I see your work and stay so good, and a dunkey go and destroy it. it's inaceptable! Just letting you know that I have reported you to Wikia Staff. Thank you for work on the Wiki. I hope you can continue working on here. Last Warning I am now the admin of this Wiki. I am giving you one more chance. If you keep changing article names with out a discussion then I will ban you. Oh yeah? Admin? You don't deserve to be an admn! Sure you've contributed a lot to this wiki, but... unless you refer to it is the original Konjiki no Gash Bell, YOU WILL NEVER BE A TRUE FAN! By the way, there was a discussion. I posted my reason for changing the article. Konjikinogashbell 02:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) If you're a writer then you must be familiar with the process of having your rights sold to a foreign country. When you sell the rights typically you still have say over the majority of the outcome. You can only give out certain rights (49% at most) of your work. Meaning Raiku had the majority of the say about what was translated and how. You can't argue how something translate. You can't fight against the language barrier, you'll always lose. We are not saying that the Wiki shouldn't have japense names, but you have to think logicaly and with commen sense. This is an america URL website that is link into american search engines. The majority of americas will search Zatch Bell to find out more information about it not Konjiki no Gash Bell!. Trust me, the english dubs always are horrible to watch, but Gash Bell is one of the ones that is tolerable. Anyways, I did see your discussion and only one person replied which doesn't really count. But please just stop getting so upset about the language differences and put the effort and energy into the Wiki. You never know, become an excellent editor and I could make you admin. To be honest... I will help you out... if you help me. I just created a konjiki no gash bell wikia and it could use a lot of work. I will continue to help you here, if you help me there. Konjikinogashbell 02:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Why waste your time with another Wiki? If you'd show dedication to this Wiki we could have a serious adult talk about the language barrier. You keep acting immature about the matter. Forcing and arguing isn't going to solve the issue. Try being civilized on this Wiki and actually showing us that you are a true fan of Gash Bell and then maybe we can come up with a win win situation. All right, I'll stay with this wiki for now. I'll keep it this way for now, but I'll try playing it your way to see how it goes. It's just that, Makoto Raiku spent six years of his life writing Konjiki no Gash Bell, he even wrote a short bit about how he tore one of his favorite shirts because he rubbed it too hard against the desk while he was writing. That's the kind of stuff that really gets to me. With all the time and effort he spent making his series perfect, the idea of prasing a variation of the series is infuriating to me. Konjikinogashbell 03:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I understand you want to show your dedication to the amazing man who created and wrote the great seris this Wiki is based off of, but you have to understand that no matter what language we're writing in, it's still his work. He's still the one who came up with the lightning boy from another world all the way to the color of a tree in episode 45 to the length of the hair of Kiyomaro. He's a very talented and brilliant man who is probably sitting on a pile cash somewhere eating sea food XD! That's exactly why I think it should be Japanese-orientated. He obviously chose every name in the series for a reason, shouldn't we respect and honor that? As a writer, I know that no writer ever chooses to put something in just for the hell of it. Konjikinogashbell 01:33, October 13, 2011 (UTC) There's is a solution to every problem. If you show your dedication to this Wiki I'm sure we can get on the chat and talk about a solution. And thank you for your understanding and attempting to try it out. I appreciate it. As someone also pushing towards the revival of this show I am all for retaining it's original artist's vision...unfortunatly, even IF by some miracle, I do obtain liscensing for the show, I still might have to call it Zatch Bell because of that being the name it is known by in America. This ltearth on my mobile device. We need a page title konjiki no gash bell to talk the generality of the series. You up for it? Keep it all japenese names with translations linking. Yeah. I can do it. Should I make a page, or edit the home page? Konjikinogashbell 22:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) This would help By the way, this is completely unrelated to Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell, but could you guys please sign your posts? All you need to do is press ~ four times in a row. It makes everything a lot easier to keep track of. Konjikinogashbell 22:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Nope since the series is officialy named Konjiki no Gash Bell! I want a page created that's named that. There is a catch. You can used the original japenese names, but I wantthe links in english. Like this: Gash Bell (Zatch Bell ). I think at the very least the main article about the series should hold the series true essence. Very well. I will also include a section that shows all the changes from the original series to the English Dub. Konjikinogashbell 22:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunatly that's a no can do, not only because I've come too far to stop now, but because if you do actually get to thinking about it, a dub of the undubbed episodes of Gash Bell is really the only chance this show has at a revival, Or if someone were to create (an actually funny) Zatch Bell abridged dub that might work (And no, not like Borinkuyami's I know he's not funny at all) but trust me, I'm working on improving the dub and continuing to make it better and I think you should give mine a chance (I know,) Viz's failed. Please don't take this personally, but I am going to have to edit your Konjiki page. It has to be more user friendly. I will though out of respect tell you the changes I am planning on doing. Instead of putting the list of chapters and episodes I am going to place a link to the appropiate page. It will clear so much clutter. Also your section about the differences in translations is fine, but a bit wrong. Out of the many many animes I have watched and a lot of them in english dub and sub, Zatch Bell drew my attention because of how close the english dub was to the original. I think the differences only seem so large because we are Mamono nerds, but you have to admit. Compared to some of the bigger anime shows out there, Zatch Bell is pretty darn close. Thanks man. You're showing a lot of good dedication to this wiki! I guess you're right about it only seeming big because I'm focusing too much, but there's still the really noticable changes (Gash to Zatch, "Groping Breasts" to "Hey Hey, Let's Dance All Day!", and Big Boing to Lady Susan, etc.) Whatever, man. You do what you gotta do. You're the admin of this wiki. I'm just your number two. Konjikinogashbell 03:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm Awesome Let it be known that at this moment, I, konjikinogashbell, not Ltearth, has the spot "Ranked #1 on this wiki". I won't have it for long, which is why I made this post, but I want documented proof. Konjikinogashbell 01:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Confusing Edit Some of you may be confused as to why I added the "Good Characters" tag to Zofis's page. It is because I am referring to Koko, NOT Zofis. I intend to the same to Eshros's page. Konjikinogashbell 21:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Concerning you adding a Good Character category to the Zofis and Koko page, its going to be taken off. Although Koko was a good character so were almost all the other Bookkeepers. The pages are geared more towards the Mamodo. Adding two opposing categories to a page is not a good idea and will only cause terror in the future. As for your request. I will heavily consider it. If that is the case, are you going to remove the gender of the partner if it conflicts with the Mamono's gender? For example, a tagged Brago and Sherry's page under "Male characters" because Brago is a dude, but I also put it under "Female characters" because Sherry is a chick. \Konjikinogashbell 23:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The Kimaera.net images Plis don't use Kimaera.net. I konw i used this images but stop. try to use images with higher quality. Hey man, listen you need to stop adding fake categories or ones that are not needed to articles. I am going to sift through them later, but I did notice a couple stupid ones. I thought they were okay, like giving clases to spells but I guess "Mamodo who are related to a participant" is stupid. WTF is your problem? I think you're full of shit. What the fuck have I done wrong? This is America and because it's America, only American users of the wiki will recognize this as Zatch Bell. If you're so goddamn obsessed with Konjiki no Gash Bell, then go on the wiki created just for it! Quit fucking renaming everything on here! I can't stand the Japanese names of the characters and spells! I only prefer that Zeno be called Zeon. That's it. Otherwise, I am more familiar with the English version in terms of spells and names. This is the English website, SO IT SHOULD BE REFFERED TO AS SUCH!!! Zatchbell622 00:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry dude, but it's very likely that you're just wasting your breath and that this user is long gone. He hasn't made an edit for a long time. This wiki created just for KNGB that you speak of was created by him, but he seems to have abandoned that too. I feel kind of bad about it. We all love the same series, really. If you didn't know, the rules of the wiki are that character names are in English while spell names are in Japanese. I think most of us on this site agree with you that this wiki is, and should remain, the Zatch Bell wiki (though a concession to konjikinogashbell's opinions does seem to remain in the wiki's logo). Umaniac143 18:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Strange. I always thought that the spells' names would be in English and the Japanese names be in parenthesis or something. It just frustrated me because he was trying to overhaul the whole website and letting his opinions cloud his judgement. But since he's gone, I needn't worry anymore, huh? Zatchbell622 02:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much. The thing I didn't like about konjikinogashbell wasn't that e had strong opinions (though I don't agree with them), but that he came in and, like you said, tried to change the entire wiki without consulting a single soul. When he tried to do this there was barely anyone here, but it didn't matter anyway - He should have asked what people thought of what he wanted to do with the wiki just like I did just like I did when I first joined (and still do, see my thread about Team Pages on the forum...). A wiki is a team effort. Luckily LtEarth had put in an admin request and sorted things out. Though it still depresses me to see what this wiki is like compared to the wikis series that I thought were smaller, like Black Lagoon. But this talk page isn't the place for that kinda stuff, so I'll shut up. Umaniac143 10:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC)